Fragments
by PaperMouse824
Summary: Lucy is a girl who stayed trapped in a prison cell for who knows how long. She would ignore what had happen in her past and pretend like nothing ever happened, like she was okay. One day, she meets Team Natsu and they save her from prison. What happens when Team Natsu figure out that she had a past with Fairy Tail?
1. Escape

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so take it easy on me please! Thought of this out of the blue one day...Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

** ~X.x.X~**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Damn it!" I yelled, running as fast as I could. "Natsu, take the rest!" The red head ordered. I nodded.

"I think that's a-" I soon noticed a blonde haired girl in the corner. "Erza! Over there!" I pointed.

I searched, checking if any other people where left. It was all clear. I ran out of the collapsing building and soon finding Gray on the floor with his enemy unconscious in front of him. Before I knew it, the building was nothing but ruins. I put the survivors down while Erza was taking care of their wounds.

"Come on, let's go get our reward," Gray spoke while standing up.

I heard something. It was like a stick breaking. I looked around. It was the blonde girl from before. I watched as she tried to stand up, her head facing the ground. My head tilted in confusion. She started coughing and blood splattered on the ground. "Hey!" I came rushing towards her, helping her stand up. "You okay?" I asked her.

No response.

"Hello?" She threw her hand back. "I don't need help..."

She had the worst wounds here yet she still tried to walk. She was able to stand up, but eventually she stumbled and fell. "Erza! Over here!" I called her over for help. Erza cared for her wounds. I sighed in relief and sat back down, leaning against a nearby tree.

Everyone was cared for and left, yet the blonde still had trouble walking. "Should we take her to a hospital?" Gray asked. "I guess so..." Erza responded. After a few minutes, she became unconscious due to blood loss.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Team Natsu waited in the hospital for the weak blonde. After about what seemed like hours, the doctor said that they could enter the room. The girl was still unconscious at the time. "What now?" Natsu complained, feeling bored. "Just wait up, Flame-brain."

Natsu gave him a glare.

They heard a moan. They looked at the girl, she was awake. The blonde slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead while at it.

"W-where am I...?"

"The hospital."

She gave a small 'Oh' and stood up. The blonde turned her head to Team Natsu. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia. Thank you for helping me." Lucy bowed down in appreciation. "No problem. I'm Erza, this is Natsu and Gray."

Lucy gave them a small smile. "Sorry for bothering you..."

"No, no. It's fine." Erza gave a smile back and shook her hand. "Well. I guess I should go now." Lucy headed for the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Er..." She gave a smile and rubbed her neck. "Well...I'm not sure actually..."

Before Erza could say anything else, Lucy already left.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

_Finally...I'm out of that stupid prison..._

I took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air.

Looking around, I found myself lost. I didn't even know what city or town I was in. "Damn it..." I mumbled under my breath. I then found a nearby park and sat down on a bench. Suddenly, out of no where, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched it tight, trying to block out the pain. I soon found myself on the floor, bent down on my knees. One hand on my head and the other on my stomach.

I tried to stand up, I felt unstable. My body kept tipping back and forth. Not paying any attention to where I was going, I kept walking.

"W-where..." I mumbled. I was in an alley way. I leaned my head against a building wall. I slid down then sat on the cold hard ground.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Tadaima!" I yelled, bursting open the guild doors. I headed to the bar stool. "Is Happy back yet, Mira?" I asked the white haired mage.

"No not yet. He should come back this afternoon though." She responded. I sighed. "Aw...Okay..." I made my way to my team. "Team Natsu! Come here!" I heard Jii-chan yell from the second floor.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

"Yes, Master?" Erza asked.

"I have a mission, specifically requested for you." He slid a paper across from the table to us. It read:

**_WANTED_**

_Looking for Lucy Heartphilia  
_

_Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartphilia_

_Blonde hair, Chocolate eyes, 17 years of age  
_

Wanted_ for escaping prison_

_Reward: 1,000,000,000_

_-Riku _

* * *

"Seems easy enough," Gray commented.

_Lucy...That name...It sounds familiar. Oh well._

"Yeah." Erza agreed.

_Wait...Is it..._

My eyes widened. "You may go now," Jii-Chan told us. I nodded and grabbed the paper. "We'll go tomorrow,"

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V  
**

I sat with all of the girls, eating my strawberry cake. _Lucy...It's that girl from earlier...No, it couldn't be._

"Natsu! Can I see that request paper?"

...

I examined it. _Prison escape...Maybe it is..._ I sighed. _What would they want with Lucy...?_

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

_Lucy...Maybe the others haven't figured out yet._ I tilted my chair back a bit with my hands behind the back of my head.

_It couldn't be...could it...?_

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I sat there, on the ground. I coughed out blood and screamed. No one would notice. I smirked to myself. _Like anyone would care._

I turned my head to the opening, I saw people walking and having fun. The light shined in my eyes, I turned away. I sighed. "I hate my life..." I mumbled. The pain stopped for a moment. I had a moment of relief. I breathed heavily.

The pain suddenly came back. I screamed once again, clutching my stomach tighter.

_I'm going to be okay...I'm going to be okay..._ I repeated in my head. "Damn it..." I stood up. Instead of walking out of the alley way, I walked in deeper, trying to get out of plain sight. Eventually, instead of being in between two buildings, I was behind one building. It was calm. It was dark. It was quiet. I felt at ease this way. Yet, good things always have to come to an end.

I heard a door creak open, then I heard footsteps. I didn't dare to even breath. I put my ear closer to the wall, ignoring the pain in my stomach.

"Damn it. I can't believe we lost her again."

"Yeah...Jude is gonna be angry..."

I froze. _Jude?__ My father? So he did this. He was the one who ruined my life. No surprise here._

"Heh, how hard is it to find one single girl?"

"Unfortunately, too hard." I then heard a sigh.

"Yeah, but we're gonna get assistant from a guild. I heard Jude assigned a team from some guild to come and find that brat."

"Heh, what guild?"

"Fairy Tail. They don't even know a single thing about us. They think we're supposedly, 'good'"

Someone chuckled then I heard the door creak again.

After that, it was pitch silent.

"F-Fairy Tail...?" My eyes widened. "Makorav...Do you know about this...?" I asked to no one in particular.

* * *

**Like? Hate?  
**

**Gonna make the next chapter longer...I hope. XD Anyways, please review and favorite! If there's any mistakes at all, please tell me and I'll fix it A.S.A.P! Thanks for reading!**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


	2. Lies

**A/N: Hi~! The next chapter is here! Thanks for the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me forever...**

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

**The Next Day...**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Ready Happy?"

"Aye Sir!"

I nodded and smiled. I took my stuff and ran out the door, making my way to the guild.

...

"HELLO!" I burst the guild doors like always. I looked around, searching for my team. I found them at a table nearby the bar. I went up to the table and sat down. "Ready?" Erza asked. "Yup!" I replied.

"Okay, let's get going, Natsu, Gray."

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

"Hello, please sit down. I'm Ryku, and you must be, Erza, Gray, and Natsu, yes?"

"Yes sir. Makorav sent us here." Erza bowed down. She looked at us, giving us a glare. Immediately, me and Gray bowed down as well.

"Natsu," Erza looked at me. I nodded. I gave Ryku the paper. "Ah, thank you." He nodded.

He was dressed up in a black suit. He had brown spiked up hair. He wore black dress shoes and looked like a business man, he even had the suit case. "Now, about the mission. We're searching for Lucy Heartphilia. She is a very important person, the daughter of a rich man. He was a friend of mine." He cleared his throat.

"Lucy was sent to a prison facility. Not for committing any crimes or anything, no. This type of prison is different. She was treated like a slave, she was abused and mistreated. She was needed for a very important project and now she has gone missing. We need you to find her. I don't think the description on mission paper was very specific. Here's a picture of her."

"Yes sir." Erza said.

We all examined the paper. My eyes widened. It was the Lucy that we saved. I looked at the others and it seemed that they noticed too.

"Natsu?...Natsu?...Natsu!"

"W-what?" I turned and looked at Happy. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's nothing don't worry."

I glanced back at Erza and Gray. They nodded to show that they understood.

"We'll be going now. Thanks for the information," Gray spoke.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

"Man...How are we supposed to turn her in?" I asked.

"Eh, that's a problem." Gray commented.

"Seems so. Gray, Natsu. This is a mission, we will have to do this. We'll talk about this later, right now, we need to find Lucy and sort this out. Natsu, can you sniff her out?"

I nodded. I sniffed around, her scent wasn't that far from here.

"Come on!"

...

"Here!" I arrived in an alley way.

"Tch, well, that didn't help us one bit."

"Shut up Gray!"

"F-" He stopped talking when Erza had a dark aura around her.

I chuckled and he just gave me a glare. "And, she's supposed to be right up there." I pointed north. "Okay," Erza said, crossing her arms. As we headed north, I saw something blonde. "Hurry up!"

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

_Damn it...Someones here!  
_

I heard footsteps. I tried to stand up but it was no use. I fell down again. I coughed out blood again and my stomach ached.

"Lucy?" A boy said, looking at me. _Pink...Pink...Wait...Pink?_

"Guys!" He called, then a red head girl and a shirtless guy came running up at me.

"What the..." I looked up, "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"So you still remember us?" Natsu asked. "Of course. You saved me from that prison." I said. He then took his hand out, trying to help me up. I gradually took it and stood up. "Again, what are you doing here?" I said, leaning against the walls, my legs feeling like jelly.

"Ryku." He spoke.

My eyes widened. "I have no business with that man!" I yelled, anger in my tone. Natsu tilted his head in confusion. Gray pushed Natsu back. "Our guild master said that Ryku told us to find you and turn you in."

My eyes began to get watery. "That man killed my mother!" I yelled at his face, his eyes widening. "W-what? He killed Layla? He said that he was a friend of your father! Why would he do that?"

"H-he...He was the one who turned my father evil! He's the reason why I was in that prison!" Tears began to roll down my cheek. "He was the one who took everything away from me! I don't want to ever see him again!" My voice became louder. I was angry.

I rubbed my eyes. "I hate that man! He lied to you! He needs me to activate Etherion! It's a magic that can revive Zeref, in fact, it's power is about the same as Zeref's! He want's to kill. He lies, he steals, he's horrible. My mom, he killed my mom because she wouldn't give me over to him! He lied to my dad, he said that my mom died due to a disease!"

I fell back on to the floor again. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"We're sorry Lucy..." Erza came to comfort me. "I-it's okay... Y-you didn't kn-know..." My voice was shaky from tears.

"Take me to Makorav."

"W-what?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Take me. To Makorav. Now."

Natsu, Erza, and Gray looked at each other.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

I knocked on the door of Makorav's office. "Come in"

I opened the door. "M-Makorav...?" My voice still shaky from earlier. He looked up at me and there was a moment of silence. He was frozen and so was I. He was like a father to me ever since I was little.

"L-Lucy?" I just nodded. I rushed over to give him a hug. "About the mission you gave Natsu and his friends..." I smirked and he just rubbed his neck and gave me an awkward chuckle. "Yeah...About that..."

"You got a lot of explaining to do...

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

It was silent at our table, other wise it was pretty loud. "Natsu..." Happy looked at me. "It's okay buddy!" I suddenly brightened up a bit but then I frowned.

"Guys!" I heard someone yell. I looked up at the second floor and found Lucy. "Come on guys!" I headed up the stairs with Erza and Gray trailing right behind me. I opened the doors. Lucy motioned for us to come over.

"Ahem." Jii-Chan began, "Lucy is temporarily going to stay with us at Fairy Tail, you will abandon the mission, and you will not associate with that Ryku guy anymore. Understood?"

We all nodded. I was really happy. We haven't had much new members in a while.

"Now, if you ever see that man, you will stay as far as way as possible, you will not give them any information or anything about Lucy being here."

We nodded again.

"Good, you may go. Lucy, I'm glad you're back. You can go to Mirajane- the new bartender - to get your Fairy Tail Insignia."

"Thank you." She bowed down and exited the room.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Er...You must be Mirajane, right?"

"In the flesh. What can I help you with..."

"Lucy." I told her.

"What can I help you with, Lucy?" She smiled and put a clean plate she was cleaning on the drying rack.

"Can I join Fairy Tail?"

"Of course! What color do you want?" I hesitated for a moment. The first color that came to my mind was "Pink."

"Okay, now, where at?"

"My left hand please." She nodded at me and took out a stamp. "Hand out." I did as she said.

I was now a part of Fairy Tail. Temporarily. I would leave later, I just need to stay here to keep safe. "Oi!" Mira called. "Let's welcome our new member! Lucy!" Everyone cheered. "Let me introduce you to everyone, Lucy!"

...

"And that's Team Natsu, Erza, Natsu, and Gray." She pointed. "Oh, I know them already." I told her. "Oh, you do? That's about everyone then, welcome to Fairy Tail!" I smiled at her and gave her a small 'Thanks' and sat down with Team Natsu.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

Lucy sat down at our table, she just joined Fairy Tail. "Hey Lucy, do you want to join Team Natsu?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment. "I guess so."

"That's great." Erza commented. Lucy smiled at her. "Yosh! Gray is out at a mission with Juvia, when he comes back we could go on a mission!" I said excitedly. "Aye sir!" Me and Happy jumped up. "A flying cat?" I tilted my head. "Yup! This is Happy, he's an exceed. He was on a mission with Wendy and Charle, that's why you haven't met him yet. "Hi Lushy!"

"Hi Happy." She petted him. "Would you like a fish?" Lucy looked at me. I smiled. "S-sure?"

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I recently found a house on Strawberry St. so now I don't have to stay at Fairy Hills anymore.

I slouched down on my couch. Tomorrow we were gonna go on a mission, and from what I've seen at Fairy Tail, there's gonna be a lot of destruction. "Hey Luce!"

I screamed. "What the hell are you doing in here?" "Mira told us you got a new house!"

_How the hell did she know where I lived...I only talked to her a few times, and that was just to order food or drinks..._

"Luce, you really need to buy some more food." He was rummaging through my fridge.

...

"Ow..." Natsu and Happy said, rubbing their heads.

I crossed my arms. "Get out now."

"No." I stared at him. "Now." I started to get angry. "No."

...

"Ow..."

"Lucy's a meany!" Happy complained at me. I sighed. "Here." I gave him a fish, it seemed like he liked it, I mean, he was a cat. "LUCY YOU'RE SO NICE!" I sighed again. "Again, what are you doing here?"

He stared at me. "To see your new place! Oh, and we picked out a mission for tomorrow as well." He gave me a piece of paper. I read it. "Seems easy enough." He nodded at me and gave me a toothy grin.

* * *

**The Next Day...  
**

"Why did we have to take the train..." Natsu complained. Erza and Gray sighed and ignored him. I crossed my arms. _Out of all people, I had to sit next to this pink haired weirdo._ "Lucy..." He moaned. "What?" He put his head on my lap. I stared at Erza and Gray. "Anyone wanna switch spots?" I asked, hoping for someone to say yes. "Sorry Lucy." Erza said, answering for Gray as well.

Natsu hugged my waist. "Heh, he gets clingy, he has motion sickness." Erza mentioned. I moaned. _This is going to be a long trip._

...

"REVIVED!" He jumped up on the seat as the train stopped. I sweat dropped, but it seemed like Erza and Gray where used to this. Happy cheered. "Yay!"

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

We walked to a house in the woods. Gray knocked on the door. "Come in."

The exterior was beautiful, polished wood floors, high ceilings, spiral stairs up to the 2nd floor. It also had an elevator, from the first floor to the 5th. It would take me forever to describe it all. "Ah, you people must be the mages of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes sir, I'm Erza, that's Natsu, Gray, and Lucy."

"I'm Samuru. Nice to meet you. Anyways, my daughter is attending a ball tonight. Some people have informed me that she's being targeted. I'm hoping that you can protect her until then. You can stay here and get ready, as it is almost time to go. We have some formal wear for you, make sure to hide your guild insignia."

We all nodded.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

"Er, this isn't really my thing..." Lucy said. She wore a 'A-Line/Princess V-neck Floor-Length Chiffon Charmeuse Evening Ruffle Lace Beading,' at least, that's what the servants told us. Erza just wore her original purple dress, the one she wears at the casino, or when she's at fancy occasions.

Me and Gray just wore tuxes, along with Happy.

"Okay, let's go." Erza seemed to be enjoying this.

* * *

**Like? Hate?**

**A/N: I was thinking they'll do the mission on the next chapter...Anyways! This chapter is now finished! Please review and favorite! Thanks!  
**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


	3. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is probably the one that's really important to the story...Not the mission part but the other half. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Okay, we're all ready," Erza said.

"Okay good. Please, follow me to the carriage."

...

I felt like I was gonna barf. Transportation wasn't really my thing. I sat next to Lucy and put my head on her lap. I really wish Wendy was here to cast Troia on me. Lucy sighed and brushed her fingers through my hair. It made me feel a lot better. I hugged onto her waist and never wanted to let go.

The train stopped. "Thank goodness..." Lucy said, pushing me off of her lap and standing up. "Revived!" I said jumping up, forgetting everything else that happened earlier.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

**After the Mission...**

"Thank you, and here's your reward." Samuru said smiling and giving us a bag of jewels.

...

"We apologize. The train back to Mangolia has broken down. It'll hopefully be fixed by tomorrow. Sorry for any minor delays," The speakers told us. Everyone sighed and we evacuated the train.

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Unfortunately, for Team Natsu, they stopped nearby a forest, and there were absolutely no hotels or inns nearby.

"Erza, what do you have in those luggage's?" Lucy asked the scarlet haired mage.

"Cake." She sweat dropped. "Oh, and some tents."

"Perfect," Lucy smiled.

...

"There," Lucy said, feeling proud. She had just set up 4 tents. "I'm gonna look for some food, I'll be back in a minute," The blonde stated.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

I decided to get some food. I finished in only a few minutes. I decided to rest for a moment.

"Mama..." I mumbled. "I miss you...I finally got out of that prison though. I also got back into Fairy Tail...It's different though...All the old members died, now there are these new people...I managed to fit in though. I wish you were here with me..." My eyes began to get watery. "Luce?" I heard my name. I quickly rubbed my eyes of my tears and turned around. "Yeah, Natsu?" I asked him, hiding my sadness through a fake smile. "You okay?" He asked. I hesitated.

_Hell no._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just finished collected some fruits and berries. Let's go back."

...

Me, Natsu, and Gray ate the berries I've collected, while Erza devoured her cakes. Soon enough, it became dark. I crawled into my tent and sat there. I stared at the floor. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about my past. Only Makorav remembered me. Not Cana, not Gildarts, not Laxus. They were the only people who survived and only Makorav remembered me. At least I wasn't completely forgotten. Right?

I crawled out and sat in front of a small lake. I stared at my reflection. I was cut up and bruised. I had scars with blood threatening to ooze out. I was a mess, yet they still treated me like I was actually _worth _something. I looked at my amulet, the heart shaped one that my mom gave me when I was little. When she was still alive. Opening it up, I saw a picture of me and my family. My dad looked so happy then, what happened...?

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I clenched it tight. I bent down on my knees and cried inside. I didn't want to wake the others up.

"My time is almost up..." I mumbled to myself. "Etherion is inside me..." I cried.

I heard something. Someone was here. I hid my pain. I stood up and tried my best to ignore it. "Luce? Are you okay? And don't lie," A certain pink haired mage spoke. "I'm fine. I'm not lying either." I didn't dare face him, no, instead I kept looking at my reflection.

He came closer. "Luce?"

"It's Lucy, and what?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nope. Why would I? I'm not that tired anyways." He looked at me with a worried expression. "Fine..." He said, standing right next to me. "Hey, you haven't told me yet, what kind of mage are you? I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" He said proudly. I stared at him. "Why would you want to know?" I said, sitting down. He sat down right next to me.

"Just curious." I blinked twice. "Well, right now, I have absolutely no magic, but I am a mage," I told him. He tilted his head in confusion. I giggled. "Can you break this?" I asked, taking out my hand. "It prevents me from doing any magic." He nodded, he used his fire to break it open. "Perfect, thanks."

"No problem! What are friends for?" I felt the pain stab me, making it worse. I tried my best to hide it. "F-friends?" I haven't heard that word for a while. "Yup! Friends!" He gave me a toothy grin. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said leaning my head on his shoulder, he didn't seem to mind. "Friends can tell each other anything, right?" I asked. " And it'll be okay?" I added , feeling a little bit silly. "Yeah! All of Fairy Tail is your friend and you can tell us anything."

I looked at him. "Anything, huh?" I muttered to myself, hoping he didn't hear. I took a glance at his face, I could tell that he was a little confused. "Ah, well, sorry to wake you up. I guess we should get to bed soon..." I said, getting up and heading to my tent. "Good night," I said, and with that, I was in my tent fast asleep.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**The Next Day...**

I thought about my conversation with Lucy last night. I could see in her eyes that she was sad. _Natsu._ What could she be hiding? _Natsu._ Ah, she hasn't told us much about her past..._Natsu._

"WHAT?!" I yelled, hitting Erza in the head without noticing. She stood up with a dark aura around her.

...

"Ow..." I said, rubbing the giant bump on my head. Lucy giggled which made me blush a little, luckily she turned around before seeing my face. "You llliiikkkeee her!" Happy said flying around me. "Sh-Shut up!" I yelled at him, catching up with the rest of my team.

* * *

**At The Train Station  
**

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

Natsu lied his head down on my lap, which I got used to now. I wrapped my left arm around Happy as he slept. I brushed my fingers through Natsu's pink hair with my right. He seemed peaceful when he was sleeping. Eventually I fell asleep too.

_I looked up into the moonlit sky. I seemed to be mumbling something. I watched myself as I viciously threw rocks in the pond. I turned around. My eyes widened at my expression on my face. It was cold. Heartless. It left chills down my spine._

_It was me when I was little. The day after my mom died. I had scratches and bruises on my face. I remember now, my dad abused me. I slept outside that night. I prayed that mom would protect me. I prayed that life would get better. I knew that that was impossible. I could never have a good life. My mom died, my dad was cruel, and he started paying more attention to his business than he did me. I was just a burden.  
_

I woke up with bullets of sweat running down my forehead. A few minutes later we arrived at our stop. I gave Natsu a little shake, waking him up. A while later we were back at Mangolia.

I started avoiding Fairy Tail afterwards. I didn't want to hurt them. Especially my new friend. It was going well so far, until Natsu broke into my house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He sat right next to me on my bed. "Lucy, we're friends. You can tell us anything," He said, trying to reassure me. I was a mess. My hair was in tangled knots, my eyes were red from crying, and I could barely speak. "It's nothing," I put on a fake smile. "Then why haven't you been coming to the guild?"

My eyes widened. "Heh, I guess I have to tell you everything now, don't I...?" He stared at me worryingly. "Well...you see, they need me to active Etherion because... Etherion inside of me." Natsu's eyes widened. "I was born that way. I was a freak. No one wanted to talk to me, look at me, or have anything to do with me. I was an outcast. My mom and dad didn't seem to care though. That was- until she was murdered." He stared at me.

"After that...everything changed. My dad seemed to think of me as a freak, like everyone else. He would abuse me and if I didn't do something right, I would have to sleep in the pouring rain. I ran away. The guards from the prison you helped me escape from found me. They found out that I had Etherion. I have the power to revive Zeref."

"Now, the reason why Riku told you to find me was that I was royalty. Along with that, he had been payed to revive Zeref. I was a very important person. Yet, people didn't think of me as a person. Just a tool." I explained.

"I'm sorry," He started. He pulled me into an embrace. "H-huh?"

"Don't worry though," He smiled at me. "Fairy Tail will protect you. They're your friends." I looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah..." I hugged him back.

"Anyways, I ask again. What kind of mage are you?"

"A Celestial Dragon Slayer"

* * *

**A/N: How did you like the ending of the chapter? Lucy's a Celestial Dragon Slayer! Surprise, surprise! Hope you don't mind that. I've been recently reading those stories where Natsu kicks Lucy out and she comes back stronger and is a Celestial Dragon Slayer and this is what happened. Review and favorite please! Thanks for reading!**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


	4. Heartphilia Empire

**A/N: Sorry if Natsu's been OOC. I'll try to change chapter might not be my best, slowly running out of ideas...Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D  
**

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

"A Celestial Dragon Slayer," Lucy told me. "Did your dragon disappear too?" I asked. She stared at me.

"No...Why? She's in the Dragon Realm!" The blonde informed me. "Question. Do you know Igneel?" I asked her, eager to know. "Yup, maybe I can take you to see him someday!" She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hey, you're yourself again!" She giggled at me. "Okay, okay. Let's go to the guild now."

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V  
**

_Lucy hasn't been coming to the guild very often...I wonder what happened._ I thought. Suddenly, someone came bursting in. It was Lucy and Natsu. I guess I don't have to worry anymore. Lucy came and sat next to me and Levy. "Hi guys," She greeted. We waved in response.

"Hey Lucy, why haven't you been coming to the guild lately?" I asked.

"Er, well, I-You see..." I stared at her curiously. "You know what, let's just talk about something else," Lucy said, smiling. I frowned, but Levy and Lucy didn't see it.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**At Lucy's House...**

I had just gotten home from Fairy Tail. I sat on my bed and sighed. "I'm going to have to leave soon..." My eyes got watery. I closed my eyes and let my back fall down on my bed. "What do you think I should do, Mama?" I put my legs on the bed and turned around.

"I'm a freak..." I said to myself. "Why can't I just be put out of my misery already?"

I felt Etherion inside of me. It wasn't safe to stay here, yet I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with my new friends. I want to live a normal life. Yet, that's impossible. I can never have a normal life. I had Etherion inside of me. I have the power to activate Zeref. I _will _hurt everyone around me. They know I have Etherion, but they don't know that I will hurt them. I will kill them like I did the rest. Yet, my mom...she understood me.

It's the same with Natsu.

We're best friends, right? He told me I can tell him everything. He can help me. I really wish I was here.

"Hi, Luce!" I screamed and jumped. "It's just me, weirdo." I giggled. "Says the person with the pink hair."

"Hey! It's red!" I giggled again. "Sure, whatever you say."

_Perfect timing. _I thought in my head.

"Hey Natsu," I began. "Yeah?"

"You know, I'm going to have to leave soon," He stared at me as if I just grew wings. "W-what?" I frowned and sighed. It's not like I wasn't angry about this either. I was furious. I didn't want to leave. "No...You don't have to. You can stay with us! Besides, why would you have to leave anyways?" He pouted which made me laugh.

"L-like you said before...Friends can tell each other anything...Right?" He smiled. "Of course!"

I frowned. "I _have _to leave." He looked at me. "Why? Aren't you happy at Fairy Tail?"

"O-of course I am! It's just that...Natsu, I'm really sorry..."' He pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back. I felt the tears roll down my rosy red cheeks. I let go and rubbed off my tears. "I'm really sorry," I felt like throwing a tantrum.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

I stared at Lucy. She carried a horrible past "So, how did you meet your dragon?" I decided to change the subject. I couldn't stand to see my dear Nakama cry. "Well...When I was running away, before the guard of that prison caught me, I met my dragon. Her name was Atsumi. We trained and trained. We became very close, she was like a second mom to me. One day, she told me that she had to leave, to help in the Dragon Realm."

I stopped to take a breath. "I was lost. Atsumi wasn't there to help me anymore. Then the guards found me. They tried to control Etherion. Luckily, for me, Atsumi teached me how to control such a power, but now, thanks to you, I don't have to worry about that anymore." She smiled at me. I gave her my signature toothy grin.

"Hey, where's Happy?" She asked me. "Oh, he said he's trying to find a plan to make Charle his," I explained. She giggled. "He should be here in a few minutes though," I told her. She nodded.

"Hey, Natsu? Why do you keep trying to help me? I'm a mess, and for most people, a burden..." I felt like my heart just shattered.

"Your my Nakama! Of course I would try to help you!" I managed to keep a cheerful mood. She giggled. "I'm gonna make dinner," she said, standing up and stretching. "Food!" I cheered. "Not for you."

I pouted. "Ah fine. Come on."

* * *

**~X.x.X~ **

**At Fairy Tail in the Morning...**

"Ready to go on the mission?" I asked Lucy. "Yeah, let's go. Gray and Erza already got our train tickets and are waiting for us over there."

"The train..." I felt like I was gonna barf just thinking about that death machine.

...

We had just gotten on the train. I sat next to Lucy and put my head on her lap. She stroked her fingers through my hair. I felt a lot better. I never wanted to leave.

I felt warmer. Warmer than a Fire Dragon Slayer could be.

Eventually, I fell asleep on the train. I felt peaceful.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

After Natsu fell asleep, I started petting Happy. He moaned, like he knew that my hand left his pink hair. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. I started brushing my fingers through his hair again. He smiled in his sleep. _He looked kind of cu- Bad Lucy!_ I scolded myself in my head.

A few minutes later we arrived in the small town of Shinai. I shook Natsu a little bit. "Wake up, Natsu."

No response.

"Natsu? Wake up!" I sighed. I shook Happy, waking him up. "Hey Happy, do you know how to wake him up?" I asked the blue neko.

"Of course I do!" I smiled and yelled in his ear. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed yelling up. "We're here, Natsu," I said. "Oh," He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

...

We knocked on the door of a mansion. "Come in, it's open," He yelled from the inside of the house. I twisted the door knob and lead the group in. "Hello...?" I yelled. I heard as my voice echoed. I started walking in further. "Hello. Sorry about that, please sit down," The man said. We were in a large office. The curtains closed, it was like he was a vampire or something, it was almost pitch black in here. Well, accept for the little rays of light that shined through the cracks of the window.

The shadows hid his face. "Welcome. I'm Daichi. I hope you don't mind the lighting. Anyways, there's been recent news of stealing in this small little town. I've gotten information that this isn't just your regular thief. In fact, it's a whole empire. The Heartphilia Empire.

My eyes widened. I stood there frozen. My head suddenly started aching. I put my hands on my ears, blocking out all sound. I fell down to my knees. "N-no..." I stared at the ground, my tears getting the wood wet. "Is something wrong?" Daichi said with a concerning tone in his voice.

"Luce?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't take it any more. I was furious. I needed an explanation.

"Do you know where he's heading next?!" I took him by the neck of his shirt, lifting him off of the ground. "N-nearby the vault, where we keep our treasures..." I ran out, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

I sat on the stairs that lead to the entrance of the vault. I stared at the stars. "Why did things have to be like this...?" I felt water rolling down my rosy red cheeks. "W-why?"

"Luce!" I looked in front of me. "What happened?" A certain Dragon Slayer asked. "N-nothing...It's nothing. Just, leave me alone," My voice was shaky, I could hear the anger in my voice and I'm pretty sure Team Natsu could as well.

"Luce..." He stared at me. I sighed. "I-I am Lucy Heartphilia...Daughter of Jude Heartphilia...the person who owns Heartphilia Empire," His eyes widened.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

How could I not know that?! I mean, even that Ryku guy told us her last name! I picked out this damn mission, and I didn't even know! My hands turned into fists. I took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We're here to help you," I faked my voice. I gave her a toothy grin. She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you..." I could smell the salty tears. I looked at Erza and Gray behind Lucy's shoulder. They nodded at me. Lucy broke the hug. She wiped off her tears.

"I-I think I'd rather stay elsewhere while you guys do the mission...I can't face my father..." I nodded at her.

* * *

**After the mission...**

Lucy seemed to start cheering up after the mission. It was a good thing we didn't see her father there. If we told her she would freak. I looked over to Lucy and sighed.

We were walking to the train station, she acted happy, but I could tell that she was actually breaking into pieces on the inside. We bought our tickets and got into the train. I sat next to the blonde.

With motion sickness kicking in, I lied my head down onto her lap as she stroked her fingers through my pink hair like always. I was worried about her, but of course I would never tell her that. I stared at her brown chocolate eyes once more before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...Hope Natsu wasn't OOC, I don't know how to make him act, sorry :L. I think it's fine though, right? Right...? Anyways...Hope you enjoyed, please favorite and review! Thanks!  
**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


	5. Pinky Promise

**A/N: Oyush, chapter 5 is here! :D So happy XD. Okay, thanks for the few people who read o.o Love you guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, I think I've made a few mistakes on the other chapters. Just a feeling. Tell me if I have, I don't have a lot of time now and days.**

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**At Fairy Tail...**

I smiled and thanked the bartender, Mirajane for giving me my milkshake. I drank slowly, as I had many things on my mind. What if I meet my father again? What would happen then? Would he take me away? Would I be stuck in that prison again? I mean, I was a princess, but that was a long time ago.

I actually never liked royalty or fame. I didn't want money or anything like that, unlike the other towns folk. I guess that past doesn't matter anymore, now does it? Well, at least that's what I think. Natsu's been thinking lately too.

That's right.

The great Natsu Dragneel, the dense Dragon Slayer, was _actually_ thinking. I keep telling him not to worry, but I don't think he listens to me. I sighed.

Turning around, I see Natsu coming up to me. He sat next to me. "Hey Luce!" He managed to keep a cheerful tone. I'm not a people person. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I know that he was depressed.

"Hi Natsu," I replied back. "Do you want to go on a mission?" He asked me. "Er, I'm not really in the mood." He pouted at me. I giggled. "Okay, we can go next week, I need some time to think."

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me.

I thought in my head,_ Hell no! I'm freaking out right now!_

"I'm perfectly fine!" I said cheerfully. "Why ask?"

"Er- I- It's-Nothing..." I giggled at his actions. He pouted again. I patted his head. "I'm gonna head home, okay?" I opened the guild doors and walked home.

While I was walking, I felt a warm hand link into mines. I turned my head. It was Natsu. "Are you really okay, Luce?"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me. Sorry for making you worry. Really, it's nothing," I told him. I think he bought it but I wasn't exactly sure.

"Here we are," I said, taking a key out and opening the door. I headed straight for my bed and saw pink. Pink, spiked up hair. "Natsu? How did you get in?"

"You should really close your windows."

I giggled. "I'll make a mental note. Anyways, shouldn't you be at Fairy Tail?" He frowned at me. I sighed. "Natsu...I'm serious I'm fine." He kept staring at me for about 5 minutes.

"Fine, I give up." I sat on my bed right next to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu...Just today, I heard that...my father died." His eyes widened. "H-he might have been a jerk, but he's my dad...I can't stay mad at him forever. Besides, I heard that he changed. He turned good and started a guild...He abandoned his empire..."

I started crying. "On the newspaper... He left me a note, it said that he was sorry...that he wanted to make it up to me. He told me that he regretted his actions...He told me he loved me..."

I covered my eyes with my hands, trying to hide my tears. "H-he left m-me..." Natsu wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "I'm really sorry, Luce...I really am," He tried his best to comfort me. "It's okay Natsu...I have Fairy Tail now..." I brightened up a bit. He smiled at me.

"Good." I heard the weirdest noise. I giggled. "Are you hungry? Here, let's go make you lunch," I smiled at him. "YAY! I'm gonna go get Happy!" He cheered and jumped off the bed. I giggled again. "Weirdo," I told him. He was half way out the window, he turned around and looked at me. He gave me his signature toothy grin.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**The next day, in the morning...**

I felt warm and comfortable. I opened my eyes. Yellow. Everything was yellow. I scooted back a bit, it was just Lucy. She was asleep facing the walls with Happy in her hands, and in Happy's hand was a fish. She looked peaceful.

Then I noticed something.

My position.

My left hand was on her waist, and the other one was on her cheek. It felt nice, I didn't want to lea- Wait, what am I thinking? I felt my heart pounding 100 miles per second. What's going on with me? Oh well. Who cares. I stood up and stretched.

I heard mumbling and after that, I heard a small yawn. I looked over to Lucy, who was stretching out her arms. "Morning!" She sat up on her bed. "Morning Luce," She stared at me.

...

"Ow!" Me and Happy spoke.

"What are you doing here!" She yelled at me.

"Sleeping! We fell asleep remember?" She blushed a bit. Weird.

"You slept...With me?" She asked. "Yeah, what about it?"

...

"Ow! Why didn't you hit Happy this time?" I complained, rubbing my head. "Because, he's a cat," She said, petting Happy. "Lucky cat," I said, still rubbing my head.

Lucy giggled. She patted my head. "Sorry," She said, standing up. She kissed the top of my head and headed into the kitchen. I blushed. "You liiiikkkkeee her!" Happy purred. "Shut up, Neko!"

* * *

**After Breakfast...  
**

We were walking to Fairy Tail. Lucy was right next to me, balancing on the side of the sidewalk. "Morning Lucy! Be careful!" Some guys greeted on a boat. "Hi," She waved.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously. "Neighbors," She responded. I gave a small 'Oh,' and moved on. "Lucy's so nice!" Happy cheered while in Lucy's arms. He was munching down a fish, which I'm guessing Lucy gave him. She smiled at him and petted him. Lucy's smile always made me happy. No matter what situation we were in.

"Tadaima!" I yelled bursting open the guild doors with Lucy right behind me, sweat dropping. "Natsu...You practically broke the doors..." I rubbed the back of my neck and gave an awkward chuckle. Lucy and I parted ways, I headed to my team, while Lucy went to talk to Levy and Mirajane at the bar.

I couldn't help but stare at her. "Looks like Salamander has a crush," Gajeel came out of no where.

Before I knew it, we were in a middle of a fight. A little while later, I noticed that Lucy was gone. I stopped fighting immediately and ran out of the guild.

I followed Lucy's scent. It lead to a park. She was sitting there staring at the blue sky. I came and sat next to her.

"It looks like you're following me everywhere now," She commented. "Heh, yeah, sorry about that," I rubbed the back of my neck and gave her an awkward smile. "No, it's okay. I like having company."

I stared at the sky with her.

"Can we go on a mission soon? It might get your mind off of things," I asked. "Sure Natsu. Maybe in 2 days instead of a week."

"Yay! I'll pick out a mission tomorrow!"

"Aye sir!" Lucy seemed to be startled. "What the hell...When did you get here, Happy?"

"A few seconds ago," He informed. "A-Whatever..." Lucy sighed. Happy flew into her arms. She petted him.

"Hey, Natsu? Remember when I told you about my dad yesterday...?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I-I also heard that the ex-workers are searching for me...along with the guards from that prison. Promise me, you won't let them take me?" Her head rested on my shoulder.

"Of course. You're my best friend. I would never let anything like that happen to you. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky. "Yeah, pinky promise." Our pinkies locked. I looked up and smiled at her.

"It's a promise."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? A little short...? I hope not...Anyways, hope you liked it. I'll try to do better on the next chapter. Not much to say...Please review and favorite! Thanks!**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


	6. Threatened

**A/N: Hello! The sixth chapter! I'm hoping to finish this story soon so I can start concentrating on thinking of some new ideas for stories. Feel free to send ideas for stories.**

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I sat down at the bar. I ordered a vanilla milkshake from Mirajane. After I finished, I went straight to Makorav's office, avoiding bottles of wine, flying people, and food splatters.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," He said, in a calming voice. I bowed down to him. "Master. I'm going to have to leave soon..." I felt like I was going to burst into tears.

"My, this early? You can't leave again," I nodded in response. "I'm sorry. I'll get packing in about 3 weeks," My voice was quiet and calm. "I see...Well, we must do something, we can't just sit around doing nothing," He protested. I frowned.

"I'm really sorry. I can't watch another person get sacrificed. It's too much for me. I talked to them. They gave me 2 months to turn myself in."

"I see...Well, I'll talk to the council about this, and we'll talk about it later." I nodded. I slowly opened up the door. My anger built inside of me. Every week, I would see in the newspaper that someone was sacrificed because of me. I never wanted to hurt anybody.

Not my friends.

Not strangers.

Not even my enemies. Which I have a lot of.

I made my way to the guild doors. "Hey Luce!" I heard my name being called. I took a deep breath, retreated my hand, and put a smile on my face. "Yeah?"

"Don't you remember? You said that we'd go on a mission today! We already picked it out!" He said cheerfully. I didn't want to leave him. He was my best friend. He was my first friend. It would pain me to say goodbye. I kept my sadness and anger inside of me.

"Oh. Yeah! I kind of forgot...sorry." I gave a small laugh. "Let's go, I don't have much stuff anyways."

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

We had just gotten off of the train. Lucy has been acting weirder than usually lately. Ah, oh well. I guess I'll just ask her about it later. Besides, this month has been very hard for her.

We stayed at a hotel for the mission. I chose the bed closest to Lucy, I was really worried about her. She hasn't been talking lately. I remember all the things she told me. She trusted me.

At night, I couldn't sleep. I would stare at Lucy, she would always have nightmares and talk in her sleep. Of course, I wouldn't mention this to her.

* * *

**Morning**

I woke up and yawned. It was about 6:00 A.M., man, I woke up early today. I sat up and looked around. I saw Lucy on her bed. She was looking down. I smelled her salty tears. I wanted to comfort her, but I just couldn't. Instead, I lied back down and watched her.

"Mama...I have to leave everyone soon...I really don't want to. What should I do? I don't want people dying anymore because of me...I wish I could just disappear. I wish I could see you. I wish that you were here right next to me right now..." I heard her. I stood up and sat down next to her.

"Luce...You okay?" I saw her eyes widen. "N-Natsu..." She mumbled to me. She rested her head on my shoulder. "D-Did you hear me...?" I nodded. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promised I would, and I'm never breaking that promise."

She sniffed. "I know...But, you heard me...You know I have to go. I'm leaving in 3 weeks, Natsu."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll stay. If you left, I don't know what would happen to me." She giggled. "Yeah...Same here..."

* * *

**Later, at 8:46 A.M.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Erza and Gray woke up. They got dressed and noticed that Lucy and Natsu were sleeping on the same bed. "Let's let them rest. We can go get breakfast downstairs." Gray whispered. Erza nodded.

After Gray and Erza left, Natsu woke up. He noticed the blonde in his arms. He smiled. She then yawned. "Morning," Lucy said, while sitting up. "Gray and Erza probably already went down to eat breakfast, I'll meet you down there, okay?"

"Okay, see you in a few, Natsu." He nodded and closed the door.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**During the mission...**

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" I yelled, wiping out most of the army. It seemed like there was a million of them.

"Heh, this is the first time I've seen you fight," Natsu commented. "Same here." Lucy related.

"Celestial Dragon's Wings!" I said, then flying up, using my Celestial Dragon's Roar.

A few hours later, they finally stopped. I was sweating bullets. I sat down , taking a break. The rest of the team did the same, as they were also tired. My back was aching. I let myself fall back and lie on the dirt. It's not like I have fancy clothing or anything. Just old rags. I breathed in heavily.

"Good job," Erza complimented us. "Thanks," I replied, answering for both Gray and Natsu. I stood up and stretched. It's only been one minute and I'm already fully rested. "Come on, let's go," I said. I looked around me. The three, four if you include Happy, were lying around me like dead bodies.

"I'm a still tired...How are you able to regain your strength so quickly?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, I want to know as well. We just fought about 1,000 mages," Gray added.

"You get used to it," I replied.

* * *

**A Little While Later...**

We got the reward and decided to stay at the hotel for another day. I walked outside to get some fresh air.

I walked around. I smelled a familiar scent. It wasn't Natsu's, Erza's, Gray's, or anybody from Fairy Tail. No. It was different. I turned my head. "It's probably just nobody..." I mumbled to myself. I heard a twig snap. I turned around. "Who's there?!" I yelled, getting into fighting position. "Damn it," Someone said. I smirked and stood normally.

"As clumsy as ever, Ryku," I turned my head to a tree. Ryku suddenly came out. He chuckled. "Guess you found me."

"How are you ever gonna be a bandit, if you can't even hide yourself? You could be in jail by now." He smirked. "I have my ways," He said, coming closer. I remained calm. "Did you hear that your father died?"

"Yeah, what about it?" An evil smile came splattering on his face.

"I killed him, like I did your mother." My eyes widened. I clenched my fist tight. I looked down to the ground. I saw my tear splatter. He laughed at me. "Pathetic. Should I just take you now and revive Zeref? Then I can kill you afterwards." He smirked at me. "Aw, do you want your mom? Or your dad?" He teased me. I couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

"Celestial's Dragon's Fist!" I yelled, punching him. He flew back a few inches and stared at the ground with blood dripping down. I looked at him, breathing in heavily. He looked up. "Oh, you might want to look in a mirror..." I teased.

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

He didn't reply. His face healed quickly. My eyes widened. "I'll be back soon...Oh, and I change my mind. If you don't come back this week, I'm going to get rid of all of your friends," Ryku spoke. He suddenly disappeared. I froze. "Hey Luce!" I heard my name. I took three deep breaths and turned my frown into a smile. I turned around. "Oh, hi Natsu!" I waved.

"Erza said there's gonna be a change of plans, we're gonna go home now."

"Oh, okay, I'll be in in a minute," I said, faking my smile as best as I could. He told me goodbye and I waved. "I guess I'll have to leave earlier than I thought..."

I looked up at the sky in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Fairy Tail..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Oh, and I saw a message from a Guest. How does Gray know that Layla is Lucy's mom? Well, didn't the mission paper say already? Lucy Heartphilia, DAUGHTER of Layla and Jude Heartphilia. Do people even pay attention to these things?  
**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


	7. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, three more chapters until my tenth chapter! I know this story is getting a little long, but just hold on! Thanks for the follows! It's like I'm getting 2 more everyday, Not 100, but it's close enough c: Thanks for the people who read this. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** (Got another message saying how to spell Makarov. Changed it in this chapter, you happy now? =l Honestly, I didn't know people paid attention to that stuff, sorry about that.)  
**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

I sat down on my bed and sighed.

We had just gotten back from a mission.

I looked around my apartment and packed my things for later. I headed to Fairy Tail to tell Makarov the news. I'm sure he would understand. I mean, he's like a father to me. A father that actually _cares_ for me, that is. I opened the doors to the guild and saw Natsu flying towards me.

"Ow..." I said, rubbing my head.

"Sorry! I'm in a fight with Gray," He said, helping me up. I nodded and he went back to Gray. I took a look around me.

I would really miss this place.

I turned to Makarov's office and sighed. I slowly walked up the stairs, regretting every step.

How could I say goodbye? I would miss this place so. I could ask my friends for help- but then again, I don't want to bother anybody. I didn't want anybody else getting hurt.

No.

I had to do this. I couldn't live with the guilt if I won't. I knocked on the door of Makarov's office. "Come in."

I slowly opened the door. "Master..." I could feel the tears threatening to come out.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

"Ow...Erza's scary..." I said, rubbing my head. "Aye sir..." Happy said, doing the same. "Why'd she have to hit me? You and Gray where the ones fighting!" Happy complained.

"Hey Happy, Have you seen Lucy? I saw her this morning on the guild, but I don't know where she went."

"Nope." Happy replied. I sighed. I really wanted to go on a mission today. Guess we'll have to go tomorrow. A few minutes later, Lucy came out of Makarov's office. She look depressed. "Hey, Luce!" I called her over. She smiled and headed my way. She sat down. "Something wrong?" I asked. "I-Er-I mean, it's nothing." She smiled at me, which I knew was fake. I just smiled back like I didn't know anything.

"Oh, yeah! Do you want to go on a mission with me?" I asked. "Sorry Natsu...I can't, not today." She mumbled something else, but I couldn't quite make it out. "Why not?" I was curious now.

"I just can't, okay Natsu?" I frowned. "I'm gonna head home now." She waved to me and before I knew it she was out of the guild.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I looked at my packed bags and sighed. My apartment was now completely empty.

At the worst timing ever, Natsu came through my window. "Hey Luce!" He greeted with a smile on his face. I didn't dare look at him. I kept my back turned. Natsu then noticed my packed bags and his eyes widened and the smile on his face immediately disappeared. "Lushy!" Happy said flying in. He then noticed the same and sat on Natsu's shoulder with a sad expression on his face.

A single tear rolled down on my cheek. "I'm...I'm sorry. I told you I had to leave. I'll miss Fairy Tail...I really will..." Before I knew it, millions of tears came rushing down. Natsu came in and closed the window. "Lucy..." He only called me Lucy when he was serious.

"I'm sorry Natsu..."

"Lucy, look at me," His voice was serious.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy!" He snapped at me. My eyes widened and I turned. Happy was almost to tears. Natsu sat in front of me. "Lucy. Why?" His voice changed from serious to depressed. "Why?" I stayed quiet. "Why!?" I could hear the anger in his tone. "I just have to okay?!" I regret saying those five single words. Me and my big mouth. "I just have to, okay?" I managed to calm down a bit. Right now, me and my tongue were having an argument.

"Lucy..."

I swallowed. "I can't take it anymore! I don't want anymore people getting hurt because of me! Okay?! I may be a burden but I still have feelings! Everyday, I hear that someone is sacrificed because of me! I don't want that anymore!" My tears came crashing down like a waterfall. Natsu was frozen because of what I had said. And I regret _it_.

I regret everything I've done. The pain, the suffering, everything. I regret that I was hurting people. I regret that I was a burden.

And most of all, I regret that I was born.

I would never tell the guild this. Heck, I wouldn't even tell Natsu that. "I...I'm sorry...I really am...I don't want to leave Fairy Tail. I don't want to leave you. But, I also don't want people dying because of me."

Happy was crying like there was no tomorrow. I know they cared for me and here I was, acting like a jerk. Natsu pulled me into a hug. "Lucy...Why don't you just ask us for help. Don't you trust us?" I could tell he was concerned. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just-" I sighed. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere for a while..." I said calmly.

"Hey can we go on a mission then?" He asked me, trying to cheer me up. "Yeah, of course."

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

**On the Train  
**

"I feel like I'm going to barf..." Natsu said, hugging his stomach. He put his head on my lap and I stroked his hair. I sighed and looked out the window.

"We've arrived at Miikaru city," The train conductor said. "Natsu." I shook him a little bit. This time, he woke up faster than usual. I took my luggage and got out of the train.

...

An old lady opened up the door. "Oh hello, you must be the mages. Come in," She welcomed. "Here take a seat," She pointed to a couch in the living room. She sat on a chair straight across from us. She gave us a picture of a tower. I stared at it. My eyes widened. "Something wrong, Lucy?" Erza asked, leaning over to face me. "Uh, no. It's nothing," I said, giving the lady back the picture. "The picture I gave you, the man who made it, died."

I faced the ground. I didn't pay attention to anything she was saying.

"Okay, thank you, let's go," Erza said which caught my attention. We left the house and stayed inside the nearest hotel. My stomach started aching again.

"I-I'm gonna go get some fresh air..." I said, quickly rushing outside.

I took a deep breath. I leaned on the side of the hotel wall. I slid down and sat on the ground. "Aw, are you not feeling so good?" My eyes widened.

"Shut up, Ryku," I mumbled. He snickered. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Your misery. Besides, you're supposed to turn yourself in today..." I stared at him. "Go to hell," I cursed under my breath. He came closer to me. At this state, I had no power. I was defenseless.

I screamed.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

My eyes widened. I heard a scream. Lucy's scream. "Lucy!" I yelled rushing out, trying to find her scent. Erza and Gray followed behind me, clueless of what happened. "Lucy!" I yelled again. I followed her scent to the outside of the hotel. I sniffed again. It lead me to the side of the hotel. But that's where it disappeared.

"Lucy!"

* * *

**A/N: Made a new story! It's called Miserable Me, hope you have time to read that. Anyways, I hope you liked it!  
**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


End file.
